


O Príncipe Egoísta

by kyungs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Edwardian Period, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hauru no Ugoku Shiro, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, O Castelo Animado, One Shot, Romance, Royalty, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungs/pseuds/kyungs
Summary: Um príncipe em corpo de espantalho.Bruxas que voavam em vassouras ao luar.Árvores que surgiam da noite para o dia.Mas nada assustava Kyungsoo como a guerra.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	O Príncipe Egoísta

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT #4  
> Inspirado em O Castelo Animado
> 
> Primeiramente, quero agradecer a equipe do fest por ter criado o projeto e ter me dado a oportunidade de criar essa fanfic que eu amei escrever e pensei que nunca conseguiria terminar. O banner ficou a coisa mais fofinha do mundo, obrigada.  
> Quero agradecer a Mia (@dustlights) por ter betado a fanfic e pela paciência, porque eu sei que foi um trabalhão. Sorry, Mia ç_ç
> 
> Confesso que estou com o Alasca inteiro na barriga, mas espero que você, leitor, possa se divertir ao menos um pouquinho com a leitura. Gostei bastante de escrever e espero que goste tanto quanto eu.  
> O plot escolhido foi o plot que eu mesma mandei, então... Sem agradecimento nessa parte hehe.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Demorou para que o anúncio de um conflito iminente entres os povos do Norte e do Leste chegasse aos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. E quando feito, soou como taças de vidro se despedaçando no chão.

Era fim de tarde quando o seu pai retornou cansado da cidade, após vender toda a lã que puderam recolher das ovelhas naquele começo de primavera. Ele trouxera consigo a satisfação de saber que todo o esforço da família mais uma vez fora recompensado, juntamente da notícia de que uma guerra começaria.

Quando Kyungsoo observava a pequena, porém majestosa, cidade das planícies esverdeadas onde morava, pensava que nada que viesse de lá poderia alcançar a si e sua família, que a vida na cidade era tão diferente do campo. 

O jovem pastor de ovelhas vivia nos limites do vale, onde um passo além o levaria para as Terras Esquecidas, onde apenas bruxas e feiticeiros viviam e ninguém ousava andar por aquelas bandas sozinho. Contudo, quando a Guarda Real aparecera em sua porta, trazendo consigo o anúncio do Rei de que o filho mais velho de cada família deveria se apresentar para a batalha, o jovem Do entendeu que não havia limites para que uma disputa entre poderes pudesse se iniciar. 

Junmyeon, seu irmão, fora convocado para lutar na guerra, e o mundo de Kyungsoo desabou naquele momento. 

  
**I**   
  


Ele não gostava de se lembrar do dia da partida do irmão, mas as imagens surgiam inevitavelmente em sua mente quando já havia passado tempo demais deitado sobre a grama do prado mastigando capim seco, e recontar as ovelhas parecia uma tarefa redundante. 

A despedida veio carregada de lágrimas nos olhos e de um sentimento indescritível no coração, enquanto Junmyeon, com um sorriso fraco, tentava não tornar aquele dia pior do que ele já era. A ideia de nunca mais poder ver o irmão era assustadora. 

Não tinha notícias dele há um bom tempo, sequer uma carta ou bilhete rabiscado às pressas, porém jornais informando as investidas do inimigo surgiam aos montes. Sabia que centenas de vidas já haviam sido perdidas desde o início da guerra, mas Kyungsoo apenas desejava que nenhuma delas fosse a de Junmyeon.

Ergueu-se com a ajuda do velho cajado e tratou de guiar o rebanho para as planícies afastadas de sua pequena casa. Aquela tarefa pertencia ao irmão, mas, desde sua partida, as ovelhas se tornaram suas melhores amigas.

Gostava de andar por aquelas bandas, por mais que sempre fosse advertido pela mãe sobre o perigo de cruzar com uma bruxa e ter seu coração roubado por ela. Contudo, Kyungsoo não se amedrontava com tais histórias, pois gostava da calmaria e de como o vento soprava por lá.

Assim que o rebanho se estabeleceu em uma distância segura, Kyungsoo se pôs a andar em direção à sombra da única árvore que podia ser vista em toda aquela região, que naquela época do ano se encontrava cheia de folhas verdes, apesar da ausência de frutos. Talvez tirar um cochilo ao som dos galhos batendo uns nos outros. 

Avistou ao longe o que parecia um homem sentado ao pé da árvore. Era curioso ver alguém além de sua família por aquele lugar. Porém, à medida que se aproximava, pôde perceber que se tratava de um espantalho que possivelmente fora abandonado por alguém, largado de qualquer forma. Kyungsoo perguntou-se quem poderia ter passado ali antes dele, mas não deu atenção aos pequenos detalhes.

O tal espantalho possuía uma cabeça de abóbora, um pouco maior do que o tamanho de uma cabeça humana. Na superfície dela fora esculpido um sorriso, dois triângulos grandes para os olhos e um menor no centro para o nariz. Vestiram-no com uma calça preta e uma camisa branca velha, além de suspensórios, botas e um chapéu de palha. Parecia preenchido completamente com feno.

Kyungsoo não conseguia imaginar a quem poderia pertencer àquele espantalho velho, uma vez que não havia nada pelas redondezas que fosse necessário espantar — uma vez que, evidentemente, um feiticeiro ou bruxa não se admirariam com tal. De qualquer forma, pensou que quem quer que o tivesse deixado ali uma hora voltaria para buscá-lo. Cogitou também perguntar ao pai se não seria de bom uso para a família ter um espantalho pendurado na pequena horta.

Cutucou despretensiosamente a perna dele com a ponta do cajado, mas não esperava ver o homem de feno se mover de repente. Mal pôde crer no que seus olhos viam quando aquele espantalho passou a se erguer. Começou pelas pernas, esticando-se para criar sustentação; em seguida, o tronco; os braços pendurados balançando para trás como se estivessem amolecidos, até a cabeça com o chapéu de palha, que pendeu um pouco para o lado. Ficando, então, completamente ereto. 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo dobraram de tamanho diante da visão. Ele virou-se para correr, tropeçando em seguida nas próprias pernas e indo ao chão. O espantalho andou em sua direção em passos lentos, de maneira desengonçada, balançando os braços e o corpo de um lado para o outro. 

Kyungsoo apontou o cajado para ele em defesa e não hesitaria em desfazer todo aquele feno se necessário. Viu-o parar de se mover, logo voltando a aparência de um mero objeto inanimado. Kyungsoo continuou a fitá-lo de cenho franzido, enquanto esperava por qualquer movimento, pensando se estava ficando louco.

Era certo que por aquelas bandas, conhecidas como o lar das bruxas e dos feiticeiros, coisas estranhas eram vistas, como flores que cresciam de repente, o clima ensolarado que por vezes se transformava em uma tempestade furiosa e vice-versa. Até mesmo aquela única árvore surgira da noite para o dia, fazendo o jovem pastor passar um bocado de horas pensando se ela sempre estivera lá. Lembrava-se, de quando garoto, ter visto uma bruxa voando em uma vassoura, em uma noite qualquer enquanto contava as estrelas. Quando contou à família, riu ao ouvir o pai dizendo que deveria tê-la convidado para uma xícara de chá.

Contudo, um espantalho vivo não era algo que ele esperou um dia ver. 

“O que você é?” ele perguntou, o cajado ainda firme em sua mão. “Um demônio?” Os olhos atentos e vidrados esperando por uma reação que não veio, “Responda!” Ora, era deveras estranho esperar que um espantalho respondesse a uma pergunta, mas espantalhos não andavam, então Kyungsoo não se sentiu no alto de sua loucura com aquele questionamento.

As ovelhas começaram a se agitar devido a movimentação atípica. O jovem Do se ergueu do chão com cautela, com seus olhos fixos na criatura à sua frente. Afastou-se devagar e começou a pensar se tudo o que há pouco vira não era fruto de sua imaginação, que aquele espantalho estava ali parado desde o princípio. Mas engoliu seco novamente quando ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e ergueu o braço lentamente, apontando para uma direção. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar rapidamente para a ovelha desgarrada que provavelmente assustada se separou do rebanho. 

“Assustou minhas ovelhas”, Kyungsoo disse, e o espantalho moveu a cabeça novamente para encará-lo. Viu-o dar o primeiro passo e apontou o cajado novamente para ele: “Não se aproxime!”. Ele estava assustado, como nunca na vida esteve. Porém, havia algo naquela criatura amaldiçoada que fazia Kyungsoo não entender o motivo do próprio medo. “Fique aí.”

Andou apressado para buscar a sua ovelha antes que ela se distanciasse ainda mais. Não seria bom ir muito além do que costumava, talvez acabasse virando o jantar de alguém. Se nas fronteiras já teve a surpresa de encontrar um espantalho andante, o que poderia haver no abrigo das bruxas e feiticeiros?

Quando todo o rebanho estava de volta em seu lugar, Kyungsoo voltou sua atenção para o espantalho. Ele ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar que o mandou ficar. Pensou por alguns instantes que o que quer que ele fosse, já teria lhe feito mal se aquela fosse a sua intenção.

Andou hesitante de volta para ele, daquela vez menos amedrontado e defensivo. O analisou por completo mais uma vez, e, de fato, não passava de um espantalho velho. Perguntou-se como ele conseguia se manter em pé sendo feito completamente de feno, mas entendia que não havia explicações quando se tratava de bruxaria.

“Acredito que, apesar de andar, você não fala.” Ainda assim, ele esperou por uma resposta. “De onde você é? Aquela árvore não me parece a sua casa.”

O espantalho moveu a cabeça de abóbora e ergueu o braço novamente, o indicador da luva grossa que usava apontando diretamente para a cidade.

“Você mora na cidade?”, ele perguntou com um riso escapando entre as palavras, como se há pouco não estivesse apavorado. “Tenho certeza de que fariam uma torta com a sua cabeça caso te vissem andando por lá.”

O espantalho levou ambas as mãos enluvadas para a cabeça, com a mesma lentidão de antes, como se quisesse protegê-la de um possível padeiro que pagaria por sua cabeça.

“Meu nome é Kyungsoo”, disse da mesma forma que se apresenta a um novo amigo, ainda que não pudesse existir nada de humano dentro daquela criatura. “Acho que você não tem um nome, mas que tal Cabeça de Abóbora?”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo imaginou que no dia seguinte não veria mais o espantalho por aquelas bandas, mas se surpreendeu ao retornar e encontrá-lo sentado novamente ao pé daquela única árvore. Ainda era deveras bizarro assistir a forma como ele se levantava, posicionado os pés contra o chão e o restante do corpo se esticado aos poucos até a cabeça.

“Eu não estava brincando quando disse que fariam torta com a sua cabeça caso te vissem andando por aí, então acho melhor não deixar mais ninguém te ver.”

Kyungsoo se sentou sob a árvore de sombra fresca, com as costas apoiadas no tronco e as mãos descansando sobre o colo. O espantalho acompanhou o garoto em uma tentativa de se sentar como um humano, porém seu corpo caiu sobre a grama baixa, braços e pernas espalhados ao lado do corpo. Em seguida, ergueu devagar apenas o que supostamente deveria ser seu tronco. Moveu a cabeça para a direção do garoto.

O garoto riu com a cena enquanto a brisa fresca do verão beijava seu rosto. Kyungsoo pensou que a companhia de um espantalho andante não era ruim. Era com certeza melhor do que passar o dia sozinho apenas com as ovelhas. 

Sorriu para ele, se perguntando se ele sentia algo dentro daquele amontoado de feno, se era um demônio, um humano enfeitiçado ou qualquer outra criatura. Havia um sorriso na sua superfície da abóbora, mas quem quer tenha o amaldiçoado talvez tenha se esquecido que ninguém sorri o tempo todo.

“Você não tem para onde ir? Não tem amigos espantalhos que andam como você?”, Kyungsoo perguntou não esperando que ele pudesse finalmente revelar que falava, mas então o viu mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não sabia o que prendia a cabeça ao resto do corpo, ainda assim, ele conseguia fazer alguns movimentos lentos como aquele e com os braços.

“Que pena”, Kyungsoo voltou a dizer: “Eu também não tenho amigos além do meu irmão. Mas agora ele está na guerra e sequer sei se um dia voltará.”.

Lembrar de Junmyeon não era algo que vinha com alegria, sempre havia pesar e saudade nas falas de Kyungsoo. E se pudesse, ele com certeza faria o que fosse necessário para acabar com aquele conflito sem fundamento. 

Ergueu o olhar para o céu quando viu um dos aviões de guerra sobrevoando a região, o seu olhar carregava amargura. Tinha rancor daqueles que lhe tiraram o irmão tão de repente, unicamente para sustentar uma sede sem fim por poder.

“Às vezes eu me pergunto se o Rei não pensa em seus filhos quando manda os jovens do reino para a guerra”, disse para si mesmo, até se lembrar do espantalho ao seu lado que, apesar de não falar, parecia não se importar em ouvi-lo. “Se eu fosse um rei, eu agiria diferente. O que uma guerra traz para o nosso povo além de sofrimento e destruição?” O espantalho ergueu o braço e tocou o peito de Kyungsoo, que observou apreensivo toda aquela lenta tarefa. Apesar de não se surpreender mais com a existência daquele ser, ainda não sabia o que ele era, não sabia se deveria confiar. “O que foi? Vai roubar meu coração para se tornar um homem de verdade?” Viu-o mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro novamente, e riu soprado.

“Sabe, Cabeça de Abóbora, você tem sorte de ser um espantalho. Ao menos nunca será chamado para a guerra.”

  
  
  
  


Ao se passarem os dias, a companhia do Cabeça de Abóbora se tornou habitual para Kyungsoo. Sempre o encontrava sentado ao pé da árvore assim como da primeira vez que o vira. Ele não falava, mas respondia com gestos que fazia com certa dificuldade e lentidão, e para Kyungsoo aquilo lhe bastava. Nunca imaginou que sua maior companhia além do irmão seria um espantalho enfeitiçado, mas poder colocar para fora as palavras que pesavam em seu peito era o alívio de que precisava.

“Aqui está bom. Eu levo pelo restante do caminho.” Kyungsoo tomou dos braços do espantalho alguns troncos de árvore que colhera para a lareira. A tarefa de carregá-los era um tanto árdua, mas para o Cabeça de Abóbora eles pareciam tão leves quanto o feno que o preenchia. “Até amanhã. Não fique andando por aí à noite.”

Ouviu o som do tecido ser rasgado e, em seguida, um amontoado de feno saltando do buraco da manga da camisa. Deveria ter imaginado que aquela camisa velha não resistiria aos troncos cheios de relevos. E agora seu amigo espantalho estava quase sem um dos braços. 

Deixou que a madeira fosse ao chão para olhar mais de perto. Metade do braço parecia ter perdido seu encanto e agora era apenas feno preso por um pedaço de pano prestes a se romper.

“Fique aqui! Eu já volto!”

Kyungsoo se virou e correu aflito pelas planícies em direção a sua pequena casa. 

E o espantalho esperou por ele.

Naquela hora do dia, as nuvens já estavam pintadas com as cores do entardecer. Laranja se tornou uma cor repugnante depois de tantos anos preso dentro daquele corpo, porém desejou tantas vezes compartilhar aquele momento do dia com alguém que não fosse a Solidão que o acompanhava. 

Esqueceu-se do que era ser humano e de como era o calor do toque de uma mão. Porém, o antigo coração de Jongin, ainda que cheio de egoísmo, ensinara-lhe o que era a compaixão e o cuidado, algo que ele pôde se lembrar a cada dia com o jovem pastor que falava do irmão com tanta saudade. Perguntou-se se seus irmãos ainda se lembrariam dele caso retornasse para casa um dia. 

O jovem pastor retornou tão apressado quanto partiu. Trouxe consigo uma pequena caixa de madeira feita a mão e depositou-a no chão.

“Eu não sei se você pode sentir algo, mas acho que pode doer um pouco.” Tirou de dentro da caixa agulha, linha e um pedaço de tecido para remendar. “Mas acredito que a agulha não vai doer mais do que ter o braço quase decepado.”

Tentou, com o máximo de cuidado que pôde, reunir todo o feno de volta para dentro do tecido novamente e, com calma, passou a dar pontos na manga até que o rasgo estivesse costurado. Em seguida, usou o trapo para remendar até que estivesse suficientemente firme.

“Mamãe diz que um homem de verdade sabe costurar as próprias roupas.” Olhou para o próprio trabalho e sorriu satisfeito: “Vai durar bastante tempo.”.

Recolheu a caixa do chão após guardar tudo de volta no lugar, e parou para fitar o espantalho. 

Esperava que o feitiço o poupasse de sentir dor, ainda assim desejava que ele pudesse sentir algo; que lhe entendesse quando dizia que odiava a guerra e o que significava sentir saudade de quem se ama. Queria que suas palavras fossem compreendidas e sentidas.

Viu-o erguer o braço recém costurado e tocar seu peito como já fizera uma vez. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas não via perigo.

“Desculpe, não posso te dar meu coração.”

Recolheu de volta os troncos até então esquecidos e acenou para o espantalho antes de virar para ir embora.

  
  
  


O pai chegou naquela tarde com o semblante abatido e cansado. Tanto a mãe como Kyungsoo sentiram a má notícia antes mesmo que o homem pudesse dizê-la.

Um dos navios de guerra retornou naquela manhã, trazendo consigo nada além de soldados feridos. O pai procurou pelo filho, porém o nome dele não se encontrava nas listas de sobreviventes.

Ainda não se sabia o que poderia ter ocorrido com Junmyeon, se ele ficou para trás porque sobreviveu e ainda estava apto para a guerra ou se retornaria em breve para ser homenageado pelo Rei pela vida dada em batalha.

Independentemente de haver uma chance de Junmyeon estar vivo, tudo aquilo, desde o princípio, sempre foi demais para a cabeça de Kyungsoo suportar. Apenas a ideia de ver o irmão sendo carregado em um caixão lhe era amarga e triste.

Ele correu para longe da singela casa onde morava, pouco se importando se estava anoitecendo. Queria apenas chorar sozinho e tirar de dentro de si toda aquela melancolia.

Sabia que precisava ser um filho forte para os pais, que tomaria conta das ovelhas e da pequena horta, que sempre levaria lenha para manter a casa aquecida e que cuidaria dos pais quando ficassem velhos. Contudo, Kyungsoo estava cansado de ser forte, e ele queria apenas ser o garoto que sempre fora e chorar quando sentisse medo.

“Você tem família, Cabeça de Abóbora?”, perguntou sem olhar para o espantalho, mas sabendo que ele estava ali desde que chegou e viu-o chorar até cansar de soluçar. 

Fungou e enxugou o rosto com a manga da camisa, vendo as últimas lágrimas caírem sobre seu macacão. 

“Tem irmão? Já sentiu falta dele?”, voltou a questionar: “Por que eu sinto falta do meu todos os dias.”.

Ergueu o olhar para fitar o homem de feno, que olhava para ele com aquele sorriso esculpido de maneira desleixada. 

“Sabe, às vezes eu queria que você pudesse falar.”

Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e não se ouvia nada além dos animais noturnos que despertavam aos poucos com a noite. 

O espantalho de repente virou as costas e passou a andar em direção ao vale, e Kyungsoo apenas o observou se distanciar aos poucos.

Permitiu-se chorar um pouco mais, antes de enxugar as lágrimas por completo e voltar para os pais.

  
  


No dia seguinte, não viu o espantalho sentado ao pé da árvore como de costume.

Nem no dia que veio depois.

E nas semanas que se seguiram.

Kyungsoo havia sido deixado sozinho outra vez.

  
**II**   
  


Naquela manhã, a família despertou com o coração menos pesado devido a carta de Junmyeon que receberam no dia anterior. Ainda que não houvesse sinais de que a guerra estava perto de acabar, era consolador saber que Junmyeon estava bem.

Kyungsoo cortava lenha para aquecer o fogão para o almoço, o suor caindo por suas têmporas naquela tarde ensolarada. Ele ergueu o machado e acertou contra o tronco pela última vez, antes da mãe aparecer ansiosa o mandando lavar o rosto porque tinham visita.

Não conseguia imaginar quem que pudesse visitá-los naquele dia, talvez um primo distante, mas obedeceu às ordens da mãe.

Voltou para dentro da casa ainda secando o rosto com um pano velho, quando a mãe apareceu novamente e o puxou apressada pelo braço para a cozinha. O pai preparava chá e fatiava alguns pedaços de pães feitos para a refeição naquela manhã.

“Realmente, não precisam se preocupar. O chá já é o suficiente.” Aquela não era uma voz comum para Kyungsoo. Na verdade, nunca ouvira aquele tom antes. 

Quando entrou na cozinha, notou pela janela que uma carruagem estava estacionada em frente à casa, para então seus olhos serem pegos pelo jovem sentado à mesa da família, com roupas dignas da realeza, apesar de simples: uma camisa de linho branca com mangas bufantes e uma calça de alfaiataria cor preta cujo cós alto abraçava as curvas de sua cintura. Kyungsoo não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de um príncipe.

“Kyungsoo, esse é o príncipe Jongin.” Ouviu a mãe dizer, e o dito cujo se levantou com um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra, o que causou um arrepio na espinha do jovem pastor ao notar certa semelhança. “Talvez ele não se lembre, Alteza, pedimos perdão, já faz tanto tempo.” 

“Alteza.” Kyungsoo curvou-se em uma reverência, ainda deveras confuso com toda aquela situação.

“O príncipe Jongin esteve perdido por muitos anos,” a mãe voltou a falar “mas retornou recentemente para a alegria do nosso povo.” Ela finalizou com um sorriso, em partes pela alegria sincera, assim como sabia exatamente o que era ter um filho tirado de si tão de repente e a felicidade que poderia ser ao tê-lo de volta.

Os pais, apesar da recepção calorosa, estavam tão confusos quanto Kyungsoo pela visita. O que é que um príncipe, que até há pouco tempo estava perdido, fazia na casa de camponeses, uma vez que poderia aproveitar o conforto do palácio que lhe fora tirado?

O pai serviu chá ao príncipe, enquanto Kyungsoo se apressou para pôr as fatias de pães sobre a mesa. Os três pararam um ao lado do outro enquanto observavam Jongin sorver o chá devagar e saborear um pedaço de pão macio, observando o alimento em mãos como se fosse a maior das preciosidades. 

Ao que pareceu horas, ele aparentou se lembrar do que viera fazer ali, como se tivesse se perdido no sabor dos alimentos, e disse:

“Sei que sou uma visita inesperada, deveria ter mandado a guarda trazer um anúncio antes, mas não pude conter a ansiedade.” Então levantou-se, sorriso no rosto ao dizer: “Venho até aqui pessoalmente, e com todo respeito, pedir-lhes a mão de seu filho em casamento. Se ele aceitar, é claro.”

O pai e a mãe entreolharam-se perplexos, da boca palavra alguma saia apesar de haver várias perguntas. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, escondeu-se atrás do pai para que não vissem o riso que se formou em seus lábios ao ouvir a fala de Jongin.

Concluiu que o príncipe talvez tivesse batido a cabeça forte e andou perdido pelo desconhecido até que lembrou do caminho de casa e retornou. Era maluco, ele pensou, não havia outra explicação. Jongin era um príncipe louco, tudo o que aquele reino precisava. E agora ele estava na cozinha de sua casa criando invenções sobre casamento. 

“Alteza, se me permite questionar, não entendemos o que nosso filho pode oferecer-lhe. Somos apenas uma família de camponeses”, o pai disse esperando uma resposta tanto quanto a mãe.

Àquela altura, Kyungsoo continha a risada com a mão na boca, pensando que tudo aquilo era deveras engraçado para manter para si só, que precisava escrever uma carta para Junmyeon contando sobre o príncipe maluco que retornou para casa e que andava pelo reino dizendo loucuras.

“Sei que podem pensar que não têm nada de valor a oferecer para mim, mas sei que nessa família vivem apenas pessoas de coração bom. Sei disso porque Kyungsoo me mostrou enquanto falava do irmão, Junmyeon, que não questionou as ordens do Rei quando foi chamado para a guerra. E mesmo desejando que o irmão volte logo, não deixou de pensar também nas tantas outras famílias do reino.” Kyungsoo perdeu o riso tão rápido quanto esse veio, olhos dobrados de tamanho, ainda escondido pelo pai, “Não foi o que me disse, Kyungsoo, que se fosse Rei faria tudo diferente pelo povo?”

O pai, percebendo apenas naquele momento que o filho se escondia atrás dele, olhou para Kyungsoo esperando por uma resposta. E, assim como a mãe, perguntava-se de onde ambos eram conhecidos.

Kyungsoo olhou atônito para o príncipe, “Cabeça de Abóbora?”

Os pais empalideceram, curvando-se diversas vezes e pedindo perdão a Jongin pela falta de respeito do filho. Jongin, por sua vez, sorriu largo ao ver que o Do se lembrou dele.

“Venha, Kyungsoo, vamos dar uma volta?” 

O jovem pastor concordou com a cabeça, acompanhando o jovem príncipe até a porta, deixando para trás o pai e mãe cheios de perguntas.

  
  


Andaram até o local onde Kyungsoo sempre levava as ovelhas e pararam sob aquela única árvore que fazia uma sombra tão refrescante quanto água retirada diretamente do poço.

Passou tantos dias apenas abrindo seu coração para aquele espantalho, contando-lhe sobre suas alegrias e tristezas, imaginando que nenhuma palavra pudesse se gravar naquela cabeça quase oca. E, naquele momento, ele estava parado à sua frente, carne e osso, cabelo negro esvoaçando ao vento.

Jongin sentiu os olhos de Kyungsoo fitarem-no sem desviar, o rosto dele cheio de dúvidas.

“Não entendo.”

“Estou disposto a te fazer entender.”

“Como...? Há não muito tempo era um espantalho, agora aparece aqui como um príncipe do nosso reino?”

“Sempre fui um príncipe dentro daquele corpo de espantalho”, Jongin respondeu e pareceu interessado nas folhas que balançavam calmamente. “Fui transformado por uma bebida encantada... Que eu mesmo havia feito.”

“É um feiticeiro?” Escorou-se contra a árvore, deixando de lado os bons modos. Era estranha a sensação de se sentir íntimo de Jongin, ainda que estivesse o vendo pela primeira vez.

“Não, quem me dera. Teria há muito tempo desfeito o feitiço que me prendia.” Kyungsoo esperou pelo restante da resposta, “Pedi a um feiticeiro que fizesse uma receita de uma poção para mim, que transformasse meus irmãos mais velhos em uma abóbora por apenas um dia. Eu era jovem, tolo e egoísta, mas não maldoso o suficiente para transformá-los para sempre.”

“Por que faria algo assim?” Jongin sentiu a decepção na voz de Kyungsoo e não o julgava, esperava que ele se decepcionasse consigo.

“Queria atenção dos meus pais e de todos para mim.” Havia tristeza e arrependimento na voz dele ao resgatar as lembranças. “Meu irmão mais velho, Minseok, sempre esteve destinado a ser rei. Jongdae, apesar de não ser herdeiro à coroa, sempre foi um guerreiro obstinado e elogiado por isso. Eu me sentia como o irmãozinho mais novo que não tinha nada a oferecer. Eu estava totalmente cego pelo egoísmo de querer tudo em torno de mim que não percebia que era amado da mesma forma.”

Houve silêncio por parte de ambos. Kyungsoo demonstrava desapontamento, pensando que, ainda que um dia tivesse sentido inveja de Junmyeon, nunca pensaria em algo como enfeitiça-lo.

“Imagino o rumo que seu plano _brilhante_ tenha seguido”, Do disse, já sabendo como aquela história terminava.

Jongin sorriu amargo, “Não tive muita sorte enquanto preparava a receita, misturei os ingredientes na medida errada, e, quando percebi, era um espantalho. Ainda me lembro da expressão de horror de alguns empregados quando tentei pedir ajuda, mas como eles poderiam saber?”

Kyungsoo riu soprado, “Me perdoe, Alteza, mas acredito que tenha recebido aquilo que desejou.”

“Sinto que passei mais tempo vagando sozinho pelas Terras Esquecidas do que ao lado de minha família. Com o tempo, me esqueci até mesmo do que era ser homem.”

Kyungsoo sentiu um pesar no peito por Jongin, ainda que pensasse que ele mereceu tudo o que passou como espantalho.

Ouviu Jongin falar sobre o último dia em que se viram, quando chorou sozinho a suposta morte de Junmyeon, e como ver Kyungsoo chorando lhe partiu o coração, o que o levou a querer, como nunca antes, ser humano novamente.

Contou-lhe que andou por dias pelo vale à procura de qualquer bruxa ou feiticeiro que pudesse lhe ajudar, que não tinha nada a perder caso algum deles o transformasse em sapo ou simplesmente fizesse torta com a sua cabeça. E como teve sorte de encontrar uma jovem bruxa que recém completara setecentos anos e que naquele dia estava disposta a fazer boas ações.

“Ela me fez assinar um contrato usando uma pena mágica.” Jongin contou “Não pude lê-lo, mas acho que não quero saber o que ela teve em troca. Ao final, mal percebi que meus dedos haviam voltado a ser de carne e osso enquanto escrevia meu nome.”

“Ela deveria ser uma bruxa muito poderosa para ter quebrado o feitiço tão facilmente.”

Jongin sorriu para si mesmo e encarou os olhos de Kyungsoo, “Na verdade, ela me disse que o feitiço se quebrou sozinho quando o egoísmo desapareceu quase completamente de mim.”

“Quase?”

"Nenhum homem vive sem um pouco de egoísmo, Kyungsoo, creio que você saiba disso quando coloca o bem-estar do seu irmão acima de todo o povo que também sofre.”

Kyungsoo não poderia negar. Preocupava-se com o povo, a cidade que amava, o lugar onde cresceu e viveu, mas sabia que trocaria qualquer coisa para ver Junmyeon bem e salvo da guerra.

“Ainda não entendo como tudo isso resultou em um pedido de casamento.” Ele pigarreou, a graça se transformou em constrangimento quando pensava na pergunta. “Acho que sua cabeça ainda está cheia de polpa de abóbora.”

Jongin riu, “Nunca me senti tão certo sobre tudo. Por isso vim até aqui. Estou sendo sincero quanto ao meu pedido.”

Kyungsoo pensou em dizer educadamente a _Vossa Alteza_ que não pensava em se casar com um desconhecido que apareceu em sua porta naquele mesmo dia, ainda que tivessem passado longos dias juntos. Jongin poderia conhecê-lo bem, mas para Kyungsoo ele não passava de um príncipe desconhecido, e nada mais.

No entanto, o jovem pastor teve uma súbita ideia, que ao seu ver não era a ação mais digna que faria em sua vida, mas estava farto de notícias sobre a guerra surgindo aos montes.

“Certo, eu me casarei com você.” disse decidido “Mas com uma condição: quero que acabe com a guerra.” Jongin sorriu torto enquanto o ouvia falar, como se já esperasse algo do gênero vindo dele. “Assim que eu ver Junmyeon retornando para casa para ficar, eu irei até a cidade e me apresentarei a você.”

Encarou os olhos de Jongin com seriedade e certeza, enquanto ele mantinha o sorriso que se estendia até os olhos em formato de meia-lua. Em seguida, Jongin ergueu a mão para tocar o peito de Kyungsoo com o indicador.

“Tem um coração tão bom, sabia? Sua família deve ter muito orgulho de você.” ele disse, “Poderia ter me pedido para apenas tirar seu irmão da guerra, mas acredito que isso não seria o suficiente.” 

Trazer o irmão para longe do campo de batalha seria uma tarefa mais fácil para Jongin. Convencer os pais a se render e dar fim à guerra talvez não fosse algo que aconteceria tão de repente. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que fazia o certo, não somente por ele mesmo, mas pelo povo do Leste.

Jongin ergueu a mão que antes tocava o peito de Kyungsoo, que observou atentamente, e a pairou próxima ao rosto dele, “Eu posso?” perguntou.

Balançou a cabeça em uma resposta positiva enquanto ainda o fitava nos olhos, para em seguida sentir a ponta dos dedos de Jongin tocarem a maçã de seu rosto e permanecerem por um tempo apreciando a sensação de pele contra pele. Escorregou os dedos para o cabelo escuro, onde com um sorriso fraco ele sustentou o toque por mais um curto tempo antes de afastar a mão. _Obrigado_ , ele disse em um sussurro.

Jongin quisera o mundo aos seus pés e de repente perdeu o que tinha de mais singelo, que era o tinha de mais importante: o amor da família, o sabor de um chá recém feito, o toque de alguém amado.

“Venha, vamos voltar. Acho que suas ovelhas precisam de você.” Estendeu a mão para Kyungsoo, com hesitou antes de segurá-la, ainda sentindo a sensação dos dedos de Jongin contra seu rosto. 

Andou de volta para a pequena casa com os dedos de Jongin entrelaçados aos seus e um sentimento estranho na barriga, como se apenas naquele momento ele tivesse absorvido a ideia de quem Jongin era. Cabeça de Abóbora era seu confidente, aquele que ouviu suas angústias e alegrias, seus pensamentos mais secretos. E, naquele momento, o segurava pela mão, o ouviu falar, e ele o entendia.

“O que fará a partir de agora?”, Kyungsoo perguntou no momento em que o cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem para Jongin.

“Bom… Eu tenho uma guerra para acabar.” E sorriu para Kyungsoo antes de entrar na carruagem, acenando para o pai e mãe que se despediam pela janela.

  
  
  


O jovem pastor contou aos pais a história desde o início, sobre como conheceu Jongin enquanto enfeitiçado, e como agora tinha a promessa de se casar com ele caso a guerra terminasse.

Os pais, incrédulos com tudo o que ouviam, mal conseguiam entender a ideia de que seu filho mais novo possivelmente viveria com a realeza, como se Kyungsoo passar dias ao convívio de um espantalho vivo não fosse tão excêntrico e relevante assim.

“Fiz o que tinha que ser feito” ele disse aos pais, que demonstraram compreensão.

  
  
  


Demorou longas semanas, tempo o suficiente para que Kyungsoo pensasse que Jongin desistira de sua promessa, que talvez um casamento com um camponês não valesse tanto o esforço de convencer os pais a encerrar uma guerra.

Mas certo dia, à noite, enquanto ajudava a mãe a aquecer o caldeirão para o preparo da sopa, viram o pai chegar cansado, porém com um sorriso como não viam desde que a guerra começara. Não somente vendeu toda a lã, como recebeu o anúncio de que a guerra, enfim, terminou. Os olhos de Kyungsoo mal puderam acreditar enquanto lia o jornal abraçado aos pais.

  
  


Duas semanas depois, Junmyeon retornou para casa, com um braço ferido sustentado por uma tipoia e lágrimas nos olhos por ver que a família o esperava na casa a qual viveu toda a vida.

  
**III**   
  


“Então quer dizer que o meu irmãozinho vai virar príncipe”, Junmyeon disse, sentado à mesa junto dos pais, naquela manhã.

“Não vou virar príncipe. Vou continuar sendo o Kyungsoo, mas casado com um príncipe", ele respondeu enquanto ajustava a boina na cabeça, conferindo mais uma vez se estava devidamente apresentável para visitar o palácio real.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Junmyeon retornou para casa. E, por mais que Kyungsoo quisesse nunca mais se afastar dele, precisava cumprir a promessa que fizera, antes que a Guarda Real o procurasse e o levasse direto para uma igreja, sem tempo de se opor.

Despediu-se da mãe e do irmão com um abraço, prometendo voltar para visitá-los assim que tivesse permissão. Montou na carroça com o pai, e ambos seguiram viagem para a cidade.

  
  


“Estou orgulhoso de você pelo o que fez por seu irmão.” Ouviu o pai dizer com o afeto típico que ele possuía ao usar as palavras, antes de o abraçá-lo pela última vez.

Kyungsoo seguiu sozinho pelas ruas de pedra, em caminho ao palácio. Tudo na cidade era tão agitado e barulhento, fazia o jovem pastor se questionar se conseguiria se acostumar com a falta de calmaria a qual vivia.

Passou pelas casas pintadas das mais diversas cores, com suas fachadas floridas e alegres. Atravessou o canal que cortava a cidade ao meio, com seus barcos que trafegavam por ele a todo momento. Quando avistou o palácio real, respirou fundo e apressou os passos.

Subiu escadarias imensas que pareciam levar ao céu, andou por jardins e, quando pensou que não haveriam mais, encontrou mais um outro repleto de árvores e flores. Quando, enfim, chegou a entrada do palácio, retirou a boina, segurando-a contra o peito, e olhou admirado para toda a arquitetura luxuosa do lugar.

“Posso ajudá-lo, meu caro jovem?” Distraído, assustou-se quando um empregado falou consigo.

“Eu me chamo Do Kyungsoo. O príncipe Jongin provavelmente está à minha espera”, respondeu, sentindo-se uma paisagem estranha diante daquele lugar.

“Certamente o príncipe está. Por favor, me acompanhe.”

Andou por mais um bocado de tempo, subiu mais algumas escadarias de mármore, descobriu que havia jardins dentro do palácio também e se perguntou qual era o motivo da obsessão do Rei com jardins. Talvez tivesse mais flores e árvores naquele palácio do que nas florestas aos redores da cidade. Todo o lugar fazia sua casa parecer uma pequena caixa de chapéu.

“O príncipe está a caminho. Sinta-se à vontade.”

Porém, havia algo dentro daquele lugar que não permitia Kyungsoo se sentir à vontade. Preferiu ficar parado onde estava, no meio de uma enorme sala que possuía uma varanda tão grande quanto, com uma bela vista da cidade. E a varanda, para a falsa surpresa de Kyungsoo, possuía um pequeno jardim de flores e arbustos.

Esperou mais um tempo, segurando a alça da bolsa transversal onde com ela trouxe poucas coisas que pudessem fazê-lo se lembrar de casa, sabendo que suas típicas roupas não seriam aceitas entre a realeza.

Ouviu passos apressados pelo chão de mármore e logo a presença de Jongin adentrou a sala, todo sorrisos.

“Kyungsoo!”, cumprimentou calorosamente “É um belo dia para uma bela visita.”

Kyungsoo não evitou corar e alisou o colete, tentando ajeitá-lo um pouco mais diante da imagem de Jongin usando uma camisa rosada com babados nas mangas e na gola solta. Era um príncipe, afinal, sempre estaria impecável.

“Que tal tomarmos café da manhã juntos? Ainda não tive tempo de comer.” Seguiu o pedido de Jongin e o acompanhou até a extensa varanda, passando por um arco longo de ramos de flores. Chegaram a uma grande e farta mesa, onde alguns empregados terminaram de servir os pratos. Mal percebeu quando um deles se aproximou e lhe pediu a boina e a bolsa. 

Em seguida, estava sentado em frente a Jongin, que se servia de suco de melão com limão e hortelã. Na mesa, havia os mais diversos tipos de doces, pães, sucos e bolos: tentáculos de polvo grelhado com batatas gratinadas — que fez Kyungsoo se questionar quem comeria aquilo logo pela manhã —, ninhos de fios de ovos com nozes, pastéis de maracujá, mousse de kiwi, pães abertos que pareciam vulcões de queijo e bacon. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo enquanto olhava para a mesa foi a torta de abóbora coberta por chantilly, que parecia perdida entre tantos outros aperitivos.

“Se importa?”, perguntou, sorriso zombeteiro no canto dos lábios enquanto cortava uma fatia de torta. “Não quero magoar os _seus semelhantes_ , mas ela me parece muito boa.”

“Não, fique à vontade.” Fez uma expressão de desgosto, focando no suco e no bolo de limão e mirtilos. “Tenho certeza de que foi Minseok que mandou servir. Ele sempre manda uma torta de abóbora para o meu quarto, todas as manhãs.”

“Você tentou transformá-lo em uma abóbora. Não acha justo que ele retribuía a brincadeira?”

“Hmm… Sim… Justo.” Jongin parecia uma criança emburrada enquanto lembrava das manhãs que acordou ao lado de uma bela torta de abóbora com chantilly. 

Kyungsoo estava na metade da torta quando Jongin apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, queixo apoiado sobre os dedos cruzados. Sorriu singelo para um Kyungsoo confuso.

“Então, se lembrou finalmente de mim e resolveu me fazer uma visita? Esperava que aparecesse mais cedo.” 

Kyungsoo ouviu a pergunta e se sentiu ainda mais confuso. 

“Vim pela promessa que fizemos.” E ele corou antes mesmo de começar a falar a frase seguinte: “E-Eu realmente queria ver Vossa Alteza antes, mas pensei que seria melhor passar um tempo com Junmyeon."

“Você fica tão bonito quando está envergonhado.” E Kyungsoo corou mais do que imaginava que podia. “Escute, Kyungsoo,” Voltou a pose ereta, mãos sobre o colo. “eu fui sincero quando disse que queria que fosse meu marido.” E apenas a menção da palavra _‘marido’_ fez o Do cogitar se esconder sob a mesa e não sair de lá até à noite, quando já estivesse escuro e Jongin não pudesse ver seu rosto corado. “Mas não quero que seja por imposição de promessas. Convenci meus pais a terminar com a guerra porque sei que o povo sofria. Quero que se case comigo somente quando se apaixonar por mim.”

“Vossa Alteza parece bem certo de que isso acontecerá.”

“Bom, é algo que vale a pena tentar.”

Kyungsoo comprimiu o lábio inferior, antes de enfiar mais uma colher de torta na boca. Olhar para Jongin tornava tudo mais difícil e sentia que seu rosto acabaria se tornando da mesma cor da jarra de suco de beterraba com limão.

Ouviram passos sobre o mármore, que pareciam ser de duas pessoas. Logo receberam a presença dos dois irmãos mais velhos de Jongin: Minseok e Jongdae. Kyungsoo os reconheceu sem dificuldade, já que sempre viu ambos acompanhando o Rei e a Rainha. E não se lembrava, uma vez sequer, de existir um filho mais novo, nem ao menos quando os pais falaram sobre ele.

“Imagino que seja nosso famoso Kyungsoo”, o irmão do meio disse, sorridente. “Jongin nos contou tudo sobre você. Eu sou Jongdae. Esse é meu irmão, Minseok.”

“E quando Jongdae diz tudo,” Foi a vez de Minseok falar, parado atrás da cadeira de Jongin, mãos sobre os ombros dele “ele realmente quer dizer tudo. Jongin não parou de falar sobre você sequer um minuto desde que voltou para nós. Tivemos que pedir para ele parar.”

Aquela foi a vez de Jongin corar e se encolher na cadeira, cara emburrada enquanto calado ouviu os irmãos falarem:

“Gostou da torta que mandei servir? Por que não está comendo também?”, Minseok provocou.

“Sabe que não gosto de torta de abóbora”, disse com um bico nos lábios e cruzou os braços.

“Ah, que pena! Mandei fazer ela especialmente para você, irmãozinho.”

Jongdae riu baixinho, ainda tentando manter a postura na presença do convidado, e disse: “Jongin nos disse que você faz parte de uma família de camponeses. Acredito que saibam muito bem o valor do trabalho duro.”

“Eu e minha família vendemos lã das nossas ovelhas e o que conseguimos colher na nossa pequena horta. Não é muito, mas trabalhamos todos os dias para isso.”

“Quem sabe o Kyungsoo não pode ensinar ao Jongin o valor do trabalho, não é, Jongdae?”

“Certamente, Minseok.”

“Mas por que essa cara, Jongin, não está feliz em nos ver essa manhã?” Minseok voltou a importunar o irmão. “Kyungsoo veio te visitar, deveria sorrir mais.” E forçou os dedos contra os cantos dos lábios de Jongin, puxando em seguida um sorriso. 

Jongin reagiu e se desvencilhou dos braços do irmão: “Já chega, Minseok!”, disse irritado. “Pensei que tivesse me perdoado e parado de me importunar."

“Claro que eu te perdoei, meu irmãozinho tolo e mimado. Mas não posso perder a oportunidade de te irritar um pouquinho mais.”

“Já irritou o suficiente.”

Kyungsoo até aquele momento observava tudo com um riso, achando a dupla deveras engraçada.

“Deixe-o, Minseok. Vamos, temos um dia atarefado pela frente”, Jongdae disse.

Ambos os irmãos mais velhos se despediram de Kyungsoo, deixando-o sozinho novamente com Jongin.

“Seus irmãos são legais.”

“Sim, eles são. Com exceção de quando estão me irritando.”

“Junmyeon também não perde a oportunidade de me importunar. Acho que está no sangue de irmãos mais velhos.”

  
  
  


Após o café da manhã, Kyungsoo caminhou pelos aposentos do palácio ao lado de Jongin, que o apresentou mais um bocado de jardins, salas de espera, quartos desocupados e banheiros do tamanho de sua casa. Até que, enfim, chegaram numa enorme biblioteca abarrotada de livros do chão ao teto, onde um empregado terminava de ajeitar algumas fileiras e passou por eles murmurando números de seções e prateleiras.

Kyungsoo observou um retrato de família que tomava quase toda a altura de uma parede. Nele, podia-se ver a família real completa, mas o que chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo foi a imagem de Jongin ainda jovem, que deveria ter entre treze e quatorze anos. Jongin, com seus atuais vinte anos, parecia ter mudado pouco. E a imagem fez o Do pensar que a vida de espantalho durou mais do que, talvez, o príncipe merecesse.

Kyungsoo já estava exausto quando retornaram ao jardim principal, sentia como se tivesse viajado milhas somente dentro daquele palácio. 

“Por que tantos jardins?”, ele perguntou, tampando a luz do sol com uma mão e aceitou quando um empregado apareceu de repente lhe oferecendo um copo de limonada com hortelã.

“É um presente do meu pai para a minha mãe.”

“Sua mãe pediu um jardim e seu pai acabou dando a ela uma floresta?”

Jongin riu, “Somos uma família um pouco exagerada.”

Kyungsoo quis se opor ao _‘pouco’_ , mas se calou. Toda a caminhada e as escadarias haviam lhe sugado as energias.

“Isso me faz pensar que tenho que ser cuidadoso antes de pedir-lhe algo.” Sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira do jardim, sendo acompanhado por Jongin, sentindo as pernas agradecerem. “Tenho medo de querer uma concha e acordar no dia seguinte com as ondas do mar batendo contra a minha porta.”

Jongin riu alto, “Você está certo. Traria todas as conchas do mundo para você e o mar, se me pedisse que fizesse.”

Kyungsoo corou outra vez e se concentrou na bebida. Era difícil procurar uma forma de agir quando Jongin lhe dizia todas aquelas coisas, com tanta ousadia. Ainda não entendia o que o fez se apaixonar daquela forma, tão rapidamente, quando nada fizera além de lhe contar seus sentimentos e cuidar de ovelhas.

“Por hora, creio que seja melhor eu retornar à minha casa. Pode nos visitar sempre que quiser. Meu irmão deseja conhecê-lo.”

Jongin fez uma expressão tristonha, “Já está de partida? Acabou de chegar.”

“Podemos nos ver outras vezes.” Mas era difícil convencer Jongin quando ele agia como uma criança que não recebeu o presente de natal que queria. Era como se o tempo tivesse passado, mas a alma daquele garoto de quatorze anos tivesse permanecido. Não esperava que pudesse ser diferente para alguém que viveu isolado por anos preso a uma corpo de espantalho.

“Posso te oferecer algo antes de partir?”, Jongin disse.

“Claro. Desde que não seja nada como o mar batendo em minha porta.”

“Mas assim não me parece justo.” Kyungsoo riu consigo mesmo, pensando que o dinheiro em excesso realmente mudava a cabeça das pessoas. “Peça algo. Um presente para que possa se lembrar sempre de mim.”

Kyungsoo pensou em pedir uma flor do jardim, mas temeu que Jongin lhe comprasse uma floricultura. Pensou em pedir que ele lhe escrevesse um singelo bilhete para que pudesse levar consigo onde quer que fosse, mas imaginou Jongin convocando todos os poetas da cidade para lhe escrever o poema mais belo possível. Talvez apenas um abraço com um até logo implícito, mas Jongin com certeza nunca mais o soltaria.

E pensou na ideia mais absurda que podia, sabendo que Jongin não poderia lhe dar, “Por que não me faz voar, hum? Lá pelas nuvens, para que eu possa ver a cidade do alto e lembrar de você sempre que vê-la das campinas?”

Jongin expressou surpresa, lábios entreabertos. Kyungsoo sorriu satisfeito e se levantou, ajeitando as roupas. Estava pronto para se despedir, quando Jongin o fitou com uma expressão maravilhada, levantando-se em um salto, e Kyungsoo receou o que poderia vir daquela cabeça cheia de imaginação.

“Sei como podemos voar!” Kyungsoo pôs-se a protestar, mas Jongin já havia chamado o empregado e passado a ele algumas informações.

Imaginou-se sendo arremessado para as nuvens por uma catapulta. Com certeza aquela era a ideia de Jongin. Amaldiçoou-se por ter aberto a boca naquele dia.

Quando uma carruagem chegou e Jongin lhe olhou sorridente com a porta do coche aberta, pensou em recusar e procurar o pai rapidamente pela cidade. Contudo, aceitou o convite dele e daquele sorriso infantil.

  
  
  


“Isso vai nos fazer voar? Quero dizer, não sabia que ele levava pessoas a passeio.” Kyungsoo olhou horrorizado para o dirigível à sua frente, imenso. Já o vira sobrevoando a cidade algumas vezes e já ouvira diversas histórias assustadoras sobre ele.

“Não tenha medo, Kyungsoo, eu vou estar com você.” Kyungsoo pensou que possivelmente morrerem juntos não era a melhor frase de consolo, e agarrou a alça da bolsa transversal, recuando alguns passos para trás.

“Kyungsoo, o dirigível foi construído pelos nossos melhores engenheiros. Não precisa ter medo.” Jongin estendeu a mão e sorriu novamente para acalmá-lo. “Vamos. Não vai se arrepender.”

E Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Jongin e confiou nele.

À medida que o dirigível levantou voo, Kyungsoo parecia cada vez mais horrorizado. Nunca pensou, uma vez sequer em sua vida, ter os pés fora do chão por mais de alguns metros. E naquele momento, petrificado dentro da gôndola do dirigível, ele se via voando de verdade próximo às nuvens.

“Venha ver a cidade, Kyungsoo! Ela parece tão bonita daqui de cima”, Jongin disse animado. Medo algum se passava pela cabeça dele enquanto olhava as casas coloridas com o rosto grudado contra o vidro da janela.

Kyungsoo maneou a cabeça que não, ouvindo Jongin insistir: “Não seja medroso. Venha!”

Ele precisou segurar a boina contra a cabeça quando Jongin o puxou para perto das janelas, empurrando o corpo dele que parecia ter grudado no lugar, olhos fechados com força.

“Abra os olhos, Kyungsoo.” Ouviu a voz branda de Jongin chegar aos seus ouvidos, as mãos dele sobre seus ombros tentando lhe passar segurança.

Quando, enfim, Kyungsoo teve coragem para abrir os olhos, se deparou com a imagem da cidade por completo, com suas casas alinhadas e alegres, o canal que cortava a cidade com seus barcos que pareciam formiguinhas traçando seu caminho. Até o palácio daquela altura não parecia ser um labirinto de jardins e escadarias.

“Jongin...”, Kyungsoo sussurrou incrédulo, olhos sem piscar, temendo perder aquela imagem.

E ele riu maravilhado com a imagem e com a ideia de estar voando, de ver as nuvens e pássaros tão de perto naquela manhã ensolarada de verão.

Jongin deixou-se rir com o outro garoto, sentindo o coração cheio de felicidade. E sentindo-se, como se já não fosse mais possível, ainda mais apaixonado.

O jovem pastor, agora sem medo, corria de uma janela para outra dentro da gôndola, querendo ter uma visão de todos os ângulos. O mar nunca pareceu tão bonito, assim como as campinas e as florestas. _Junmyeon não vai acreditar quando eu contar,_ ele disse preso na imagem de um gaivota que pousou na gôndola, próximo à janela e que não parecia se incomodar com os olhos redondos de Kyungsoo vidrados nela.

“Creio que meu presente não fará você se esquecer de mim”, Jongin disse ao lado de Kyungsoo.

“E como eu poderia?” respondeu sem mover o olhar da paisagem, perdendo o sorriso envergonhado do príncipe. Até que subitamente Kyungsoo virou o rosto para olhá-lo e, com um sorriso sincero, disse: “Obrigado, Jongin.” E foi a primeira vez que conseguiu ver as bochechas dele tão vermelhas quanto cerejas. 

  
  


Colocar os pés nos chão parecia estranho após a viagem. Desejou poder morar para sempre dentro daquele dirigível, entre as nuvens. Porém, guardou o pensamento para si mesmo, sabendo que Jongin faria o impossível para construir uma casa no céu, caso pedisse.

“Vou passar mais um tempo aqui. Gosto de ficar perto do mar”, o príncipe disse “Vou pedir para o cocheiro levá-lo para casa em segurança.”

“Espero que venha me visitar algum dia, também.” Kyungsoo não queria admitir, mas já sentia falta de Jongin. Sentiu falta quando ele era um mero espantalho e desaparecera, e agora sentiria ainda mais podendo ouvi-lo e senti-lo. 

“Eu com certeza irei visitá-lo. Talvez também leve meus irmãos para conhecerem a sua família.”

“Seria ótimo. Acredito que eles gostarão de Junmyeon.”

Houve um curto silêncio, nenhum dos dois querendo se despedir, ainda que a despedida fosse apenas um ‘ _até depois_ ’.

Kyungsoo virou-se para ir embora, mas, no meio do caminho, voltou-se para Jongin novamente. Puxou-o pelo braço e precisou se erguer alguns centímetros na ponta dos pés para conseguir beijá-lo no rosto. Sorriu para ele ao terminar, enquanto o príncipe tocava a bochecha com um sorriso amolecido.

“Até depois.” E correu para a carruagem que o esperava, deixando para trás um príncipe abobado e cheio de borboletas no estômago.

  
  
  


Junmyeon de fato não acreditou, a primeiro momento, quando Kyungsoo chegou em casa lhe contando histórias sobre voar, jardins aos montes e escadarias infinitas. Porém, ver o sorriso no rosto de seu irmãozinho era muito satisfatório para pensar em contrariá-lo.

“Está apaixonado por ele, não está?”, o irmão mais velho perguntou, vendo Kyungsoo sentado na cama oposta à sua, no quarto que compartilhavam.

“Talvez eu esteja.”

“Eu tenho certeza.”

“O que faria no meu lugar, Junmyeon?”

“Iria correndo até o palácio e diria para ele que sim.” Referiu-se ao pedido de casamento.

“Mas eu estou com tanto medo…”

“Um medo bom ou ruim?” Kyungsoo pareceu confuso com a pergunta, então Junmyeon explicou: “Está sentindo medo agora, como quando subiu no dirigível, ou o medo que sente quando vê aranhas?”

Kyungsoo pôs-se a pensar. Junmyeon desejou-lhe boa noite e deixou o irmão com a cabeça maquinando ideias.

Alguns dias depois, Kyungsoo saiu cedo para cuidar das ovelhas. Ainda era uma tarefa que cabia a Junmyeon, mas o braço machucado dele precisava de mais um tempo de repouso.

Sentou-se sobre aquela única árvore, a calmaria que vinha das Terras Esquecidas, todas as lembranças daquele espantalho que andava com seu jeito desengonçado em direção a Kyungsoo sempre que o via. Lembrou-se da vez em que costurou o braço dele, assustado em imaginar que aquele punhado de feno pudesse sofrer de alguma forma. Perguntou-se se Jongin também pensava nele naquele momento.

_Por Deus,_ pensou, _quem eu quero enganar?_

“Kyungsoo!” Ouviu Junmyeon chamá-lo de longe “Venha! Eu levo as ovelhas. Jongin veio te visitar!”

Correu como nunca pelas planícies, assustando as ovelhas e deixando para trás um Junmyeon risonho. 

Jongin estava em frente à sua casa, conversando com os pais, quando viu o jovem pastor correndo em sua direção.

“Meus irmãos estão atarefados e não puder—” Calou-se quando sentiu os lábios de Kyungsoo contra os seus, olhos abertos em surpresa.

“Sim, eu quero me casar com você.” Ouviu ele dizer, sua cabeça ainda processando o beijo e a resposta ao mesmo tempo.

A expressão mudou para uma de alegria, a boca aos poucos formando um sorriso e seus olhos se transformando em meia-lua. Riu quando, enfim, entendeu o que acontecia e não pôde conter a felicidade que sentia. Kyungsoo o acompanhou no riso, contente demais pela decisão que tomou e por deixar de lado o medo de se apaixonar.

Beijou Jongin novamente, daquela vez sendo embalado pelos braços dele, que retribuiu com o coração cheio de amor.

“Eu estou tão feliz de ter te encontrado”, Kyungsoo sussurrou.

Jongin sorriu para ele: "Obrigado por me encontrar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma vez, obrigada a equipe do fest pelo projeto <3  
> Para quem chegou aqui, espero que tenha gostado ^^


End file.
